


Vampire Bait : the comeback of a dress

by AllMyKindsOfThings



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, it's been 4 years and I still can't shake it, vampire bait season 1 dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyKindsOfThings/pseuds/AllMyKindsOfThings
Summary: Laundry day... well if THAT dress is the last she has to wear, Laura will wear it. She just didn't know the effect it still has on Carmilla...





	Vampire Bait : the comeback of a dress

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @fandomlander for beta'ing this! I started this fic a long time ago. I finally finished it. Now that specific story can move out of my head and settle in yours. In all modesty, enjoy ;)

Laundry day. Laura hates laundry day. Especially because this time, with all the stuff that’s been going on, she missed laundry day 3 times and now the only thing left for her to wear is that silly white dress. Her “I’m vampire bait”’ dress. Reluctantly, she puts it on, takes her laundry to the laudromat and comes back to her room. 

Of course, because of her vampire skills, Carmilla can be really quiet and she likes sneaking up on Laura from time to time, like a cat playfully jumping its casually walking-by prey. When she heard soft notes of music coming from her room, she knew Laura would be too busy doing stuff to pay attention. She saw the perfect opportunity to make her jump and make that adorable pouting face afterwards.

But Carm has barely closed the door when she stops dead in  her tracks. That dress. THE dress. Out of all the things Laura could have worn, hell she wouldn’t have minded if she had borrowed some of her clothes or even be naked, but no, she had to wear THAT dress. That dress that haunted her during the entire time she had been tied up. That dress that is still making appearances in her wildest dreams. This opportunity is even better than she thought.

In a swift move, she pulls Laura to her body, one hand flat on her belly, the other on her throat, making sure Laura wouldn’t be able to go away, well unless she really wants to but something in the moan she lets out tells Carmilla that she won’t even try to fight her off. 

Maybe it was the smutty fics she had been reading this morning, maybe it was the closeness of Carmilla’s body, maybe it was the feeling of her hand on her belly pressing her possessively against the vampire’s firm body, or even the fingers slightly gripping her throat pushing her head up and to  the side, leaving her neck completely exposed but this, all of it, had Laura’s head spinning in a split second. 

“Well, don’t you look like a virgin sacrifice…” Carm says into  Laura’s ear, lust pouring out of each word. A weak moan escaping Laura’s mouth as she closes her eyes trying to visualize what they look like standing like this.

Involuntarily, Laura’s hips jerk back, wanting, needing more. Carmilla chuckles “Now now, cupcake, one wrong move and this pretty neck of yours will crack like a match…” the gravel in her voice sending sparks in Laura’s lower belly. Carmilla suddenly bites softly into the generously exposed shoulder and licks Laura’s neck with the same kind of moan you do when food tastes yummy “Oh sweetheart, your skin tastes delicious… Makes me wonder…” the hand on Laura’s belly, travelling down on its way to her thigh.  

She closes her fist on the hem of the skirt, making sure to rack her nails against the soft flesh and pulls the fabric up. Up and up, feeling Laura’s chest going up with her hand, Carmilla could only smile, struck by the sexiness of her lover. And a gasp from Laura tells her that she finally reached the underwear. Or absence of. The realization makes Carmilla’s eyes roll back and close, and her mouth softly bites the lobe of Laur’s ear “Oh, cupcake… what are you doing to me…” 

Carmilla takes her time, avoiding the place where she knows Laura wants her so badly, hand still around the delicate neck, not squeezing in anyway, just there. Her breathing has become erratic. Groans and moans punctuate the jerking of her hips and still, Carmilla refuses to satisfy her need. Laura has no idea how long she can take this. 

"Laura... do you remember the last time you wore that dress?" Laura opens her eyes suddenly and her mouth opened on absent words, except for the moan Carmilla pulls out of her as the vampire tongue traces the shell of the journalist’s ear.

Carmilla picks that exact moment to brush Laura's clitoris "So? Do you? I need an answer, cupcake" she whispers, now softly biting the earlobe.

"I... I remember" she stutters, pleasure being so close and yet so far.

"You tied me up..." continues Carmilla, her finger still caressing Laura. She swallows hard, desperately hoping that her body wouldn't betray her thoughts. Useless, of course Carmilla could smell her growing arousal from miles around. And that was the only agreement she needed. She slips a finger inside Laura, slowly, painfully so for the very aroused roommate. And before Laura can even start enjoying herself, Carmilla takes her hand away. 

As quick as a cat, Carmilla pushes Laura forward and pins her against the big closet, covering her with with own body, both wrists tightly secure in the vampire one-hand grip. The other hand roams on Laura’s body as Carmilla feels her head spin, already drunk on the human scent of arousal. She is tempted to rip the dress off of her but she might want to enjoy it again later so she decides against it. Instead, the vampire’s hand slides down back where it was a second ago. 

“Carm…” Laura pleads and her hips move, trying to give her further friction out of Carmilla’s light touches. She gasps when her hand fully slides against her pussy and her finger dives deep inside of her. Laura’s hips jerk forward, needing more, but quickly being denied as Carm pulls her hand away after one or two languid thrusts.

Turning Laura around, now pressing her back against the closet so she could see deep into her eyes, Carmilla doesn’t wait for Laura’s approval to suck on her finger and taste her lover. Not that the taste is unknown to her. After all, this is not the first time. But this tastes sweeter, richer. The vampire can’t hold back a deep throat moan. Laura is transfixed by what she’s seeing. 

“Do you remember when you thought I was going to eat you?” says Carmilla without even reopening her eyes, still enjoying the taste on her tongue.

“W-what?” 

“After the starvation diet, you said you thought I was going to eat you, remember?” this time Carmilla is looking straight in Laura’s eyes. 

“Y-yes…” Laura can see the change in Carmilla’s eyes. They are not that dark usually. 

“Well… you weren’t totally wrong…” in a swift move, and mostly thanks to her vampire speed; Carmilla manages to turn Laura around and drive her to the bed. Before the human realizes what’s happened, she finds her wrists tied up together above her head and her dress risen up al the way above her hips, not quite at the waist yet. Out of instinct, she tries the knot: it’s solid, but not tight enough. She could get herself free if she really wanted to. If. But Laura has no intention of getting out of this. This is too good to be missed! Of course, she has no intention to say so to Carmilla either. Obviously, the vampire is living one of her fantasies. Who is she to take it away from her. Besides, Laura has had that fantasy for days, if not weeks too. A bit different, but just in details, and this is so much better. Leave it to a couple of hundred years old vampire to give you the best sex ever.

“Now where should I start…” says the musing vampire sitting on Laura’s hips, the weight of her already exciting the tiny human. 

“Carm… where did you get this rope?” she asks tentatively, knowing the answer but needing to make sure for some reason. Carmilla’s grin grows wider as she lowers herself to start kissing and nibbling on Laura’s neck

“You tied me up with it, cupcake, my turn to play now” she whispers before taking her mouth in a bruising and hungry kiss. Laura’s back arches, her hips wanting to follow but being pinned down by the stubborn vampire.

“Carm… please…” she begs, out of breath. Laura can feel Carmilla’s grin against the sensitive skin of her chest. The vampire’s hands, that started pulling the dress up as they made their way up, have now reached her bare breasts, making Carm groan, wiping off the grin immediately. Laura blushes when Carmilla lifts up her head to look her in the eyes, the vampire’s gaze burning her with that sweet fire, hands still on her chest, fingers gently playing with the human’s hard nipples.  

“What do you want, Laura?” she asks with a roll of the hips, pinching a nipple a little bit harder. With delight, Carm watches as Laura’s eyes rollback and her entire body tenses up, arching her back, pressing her chest more into the pleasurable cool hands of the vampire. But the question stays without answers safe for a moan.

“Tsk tsk tsk you have to tell me, cupcake, or I’ll be forced to leave you like that indefinitely… you wouldn’t want that, now, would you?” Carm says as her hands fully and firmly grab Laura’s breasts and then let go and slowly make their way out, proving her point. Laura’s reaction is fast.

“Please please don’t stop. I’m yours. You captured me! Please ha-” before she finishes, Laura bites her lower lip, suddenly realizing what she was about the say, thinking maybe it’s too much, it’s not appropriate. Carmilla seeing the battle on her face, suspecting what it was, lowers herself again, lips against her ear “Tell me and I might” then for good form, she bites and pulls at the lobe before going back to just sitting on Laura’s hips, waiting for the human to decide to talk. She can already smell Laura’s arousal, she knows she needs to come. Desperately. 

“Please… Carm…” Laura supplicates, her hips trying to give her friction where it’s badly needed. The vampire rapidly captures a nipple between her lips, biting softly before sucking and licking it alternatively. “Tell me, cupcake” she manages to say as she starts fondling the other breasts.

“Please… have your way with me...” there it was, barely a whisper, blush creeping up on the human’s face. Rapidly, she pushes the dress all the way up, passing the head, only being stopped at the tied wrists. Carmilla presses her lips against Laura’s in a passionate kiss that makes the both of them moan and groan, Laura desperately trying to rub against Carm while the vampire rolls her hips into her once more, deeply, slowly, painfully. 

She leaves the soft and needy mouth with a quick bite on the lower lip and kisses and licks her way down, sometimes dragging her all-out fangs on the sensitive porcelain skin.

“Oh Laura…” Carmilla doesn’t have anything particular to say but she knows the exact manner to pronounce her name that made Laura’s knees feel weak. And as she says it, she can feel a rush of desire run through Laura’s veins. She can smell her as well. Deep and rich. She has lived over 3 centuries, and has had many lovers, but no other smell could make her lose control the way Laura’s did. She finds it hard to restrain herself right now, the only thing she wants to do is to lick her thoroughly and drink her completely but this isn’t about her. This is about Laura… and maybe about payback as well… just a little.

As she moves down on the writhing moaning body, Carm avoids the most obvious as she gently parts Laura’s legs, gently sucking on the soft skin on her upper inside thighs. When she bites the sensitive spots, Laura yelps. Vampire strikes again, Carm thinks grinning against the skin.

“Tell me, Laura… have you ever thought back on that moment when you had me tied up?” she asks faking innocence, starting the same treatment on the other thigh.

“Mmphh wh-what?” coming back from a pleasure fog is hard on the little human, brain functions had seized and focused solely on Carmilla’s touch.

“When you had me tied up, have you ever fantasised about what you could have done to me?” she asks again.

“Y-yes” she confesses softly. In truth, it had been part of many fantasies, Carmilla at her mercy, touching her, kissing her, riding her. The memories of each scene coming back and adding to her arousal. “Please Carm… I need you…” she whimpers.

“Oh no, you said I could have my way. No backsies, cupcake” Carm is now on top of her sex, the gentle vibrations of the words resonating into Laura who can’t help her hips rising for more. Carmilla is having none of that, however. She grabs each side of Laura in a tight grip, pushing her down and maintaining her there. She looks Laura in the eyes, one last time, making sure, one last time that she is still on board. The darkness in her beautiful eyes is the only answer she needs. She grins, devilishly making Laura shudder for a second.

“Buckle up, creampuff” 

Laura thinks that she will die today. At least figuratively. This has to be it. One cannot simply endure that amount of pleasure and live to tell the tale. So when she sees Carmilla lower her head, she surrenders to her fate. Happily.

When she feels the very first touch of the vampire’s tongue on her clit, she sighs deeply of relief, which is very quickly followed by another explosion of pleasure of a different kind. The kind that you never want to end and yet you can’t wait for the finish line. And Carmilla had mastered the art, her wet warm tongue tracing circles, lines, all kinds of shapes, pressure, and Laura’s only answer are her moans and whines. Pitiful really, she wants to buck her hips, meet the delightful tongue, make herself come but everytime she gets close, Carmilla refuses her and goes for another sweet spot for another short built-up. Almost as a reflex, Laura’s tied up hands fly down to Carmilla’s head, the vampire makes a note for next time to tie the other side of the rope to something but the thought is gone as soon as it comes up.

Laura’s first orgasm comes when Carmilla’s tongue, made as rigid as she could, enters her as she digs her fingernails deeper yet in her hips as she feels Laura’s nails into her scalp, making an involuntary fist of jet black hair, making the vampire groan, the vibrations hitting all the spots. Her orgasm hits the little human good and fast but it’s nothing in comparison of what’s to come when one of Carm’s strong hands decides to leave her side. One hand goes to hold the journalist back, Carm puts it flat on her sternum and gently but firmly hold Laura there. The other hand doesn’t stay put either and the two fingers replacing her tongue go deeper and enter her slower, making powerful thrusts. Carm feels Laura’s hip jerking into her hand and face as she sucks on her clit. 

Carmilla had heard Laura’s orgasms before. But nothing similar to this. The vampire feels Laura’s walls clench up and it seems her sounds come out from her entire body. She tenses up, arching against Carmilla’s hand, screaming her lungs out, Carmilla’s name on her lips. 

The vampire, knowing her talent but still quite stunned by the particular performance, lets her down slowly, licking her gently and avoiding any sensitive spots. She puts light kisses on her way up Laura’s completely limp body and hears soft moans as she does so. Carmilla kisses Laura tenderly before moving to undo the knot on her wrists, pulling the dress free, she takes it with her as she gets up.

“Next time, I’m ripping this off of you, cupcake” Laura groans, already half asleep, completely drained. Carmilla stops by her bed on the other side of the room, smells the dress and, making sure Laura is asleep, hides it under her pillow. Then she proceeds to the bathroom, in need of an ice cold shower, still enjoying Laura’s taste on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, maybe? :) Thanks for the read anyways :)


End file.
